Falling Deep
by strong man
Summary: Ralph and Rico are trapped on an island, Rico wants to admit his long-time crush to the walrus, but Ralph make is really difficult for him to prosper, but he petrified of starting a relationship with his second in command so Ralph is going to help him overcome it. Darcy is taking a break from the two to venture out on his own and wants someone to play until he saw a bunch of crabs.


**This is my first story on the Netflix movie, Deep**

 **Description: I didn't see too much value in this movie other than the villains**

 **Pairings: **Darcy/Luigi, Ralph/Rico **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ December 23, 2017

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Ralph & Rico ended up on an island, Ralph was using his blubber to protect the penguin, but he started to cough "Boss, you alright? The walrus asked, but Rico just started to at him beautiful eyes while examining. 'you're very cute" He said as the sun set on his glazing eyes. Ralph couldn't ignore that comment since it was flattering. "Well, it is true...I mean look at me" He admitted his body. The penguin willingly agreed and asked if he would make some to him right here. "You've been out in sun too long" he turned around "ride on my back to get some shade," He said then Rico felt aroused and jumped onto his back then cuddled "you have the most flawless blubber" He rubbed it. "Crikey, we better get moving," He said before waddling into the shade, beyond the trees.

 **(0)**

Darcy was just swimming cause he wanted to have some fun "Hmmm, what should I do around here? He asked himself while looking around until he saw a giant sea crab and with a dim-witted mind, he didn't think about whether or not he is dangerous or not. "I wonder if he'll play with me" He started to swim down to the crab. "Luigi wants it better" He demanded his henchmen as they were sculpting a display of his love-interest, Alice. "Someday, our destinies will intertwine" The crab sobbed until his henchmen saw something heading towards the sculpture at blazing speed, so he shouted something infuriating in his native language so the guards took out some rope and lassoed it around and threw it thus capturing the dolphin.

Darcy thought positive about this as he was being tugged to the ocean floor "Keep pulling, put your backs into it" One henchcrab said to the others and they struggled to get him down. "Man, he's really heavy," Another one said. Darcy decided to play along cause he thought that they wanted to play, "pirates" and allowed them to pull him down as they got a head start. When they managed to the floor, they secured him prevent him from moving.

"This game is fun, did I win? Darcy asked, looking around while the other crabs were staring at him, he looked back stupidly. "Our leader will deal with you shortly," A crab said until a dramatic voice rung in their ears "hehe, here he comes," He said after hearing his roar "Ohh, is he the boss of this game? "Uhh, ssuurre," He said and they waited for the outcome. The great crab walked up to him and got a good look at his face which he scoffed at.

"Luigi wants privacy with medium dolphin," He said and the henchcrabs departed. Darcy looked around "where did everyone go, they don't want to play anymore? The large crab crossed his claws and eyed the destroyed sculpture of his beloved and grunted before looking back at the dolphin. "Luigi is unimpressed with this" He smiled and gave a hearty laugh.

He saw something very special in him so he walked to him and cut him loose which he didn't struggle. "There, dolphin free," He said. "Aww, is the game over with" He lowered his head, but raised it again when an idea popped up "wanna play something else? Luigi smirked "perhaps we can make deal, you help Luigi restore sculpture and he promises he'll play with silly dolphin," He said "Whoohoo" Darcy said swam around him in circles, making him dizzy. Darcy stopped and asked if he was okay. "Luigi is fine" He got up "Now, show how you are worthy, " He said. "Ohh boy" He clapped his flippers in joy.

"I expect you to finish by time I return greaving" He turned a sidestepped away. Darcy looked at the sculpture and swam to it then looked at the departed crab's direction. "Maybe I could" he was thinking of ways to fix the sculpture fast" He swam around in panic before thinking of something even more impressive that he would never want to stop playing with him so he got to work after picking up the first piece.

* * *

Ralph was wiggling forward until he and his companion had reached a nice lake "We should rest up." The walrus said and flopped straight onto his back after the penguin got off of him back. Rico faced him and looked lustfully at his partner's blubber "Ralph, mind if I replace the word, handsome with attractive? He hoped that the whale didn't think of him as being forward. "Not at all, I admire the sweet romantic words you say to me," He said and Rico smiled with blushing cheeks. "Wonder if he knows that I have a crush on him," He thought and looked forward to finding a place to rest for the night. Ralph looked in that direction and smiled. "You always knew how to capture my heart," He said before trying to wiggle into the water, but he needed some "Rico, would you help your prince into the water so he can relax,? He asked, heating up his beating heart.

"I would be honored" The penguin bowed and walked to his side, but Ralph insisted that he'd give him a tubby rub first, that made him started to feel triggered so Rico began to sweat, but Ralph made it harder for him while he extended his blubber like a worm extends its skin to move around. He got all frisky until he told himself to breathe while he was standing over his friend then his body became motionless then placed both flippers on his tummy and began, it was alright now until he heard the tempting moaning which set him over the edge cause he was afraid of becoming his mate especially cause he might turn soft or into a cuddle bug though Ralph was already one.

 _ **This is finally finished and now for my thoughts on this; I think that this version is much better than the garbage, it wasn't bad just terrible. Anyways, look at the movie and tell me how terrible it is or maybe I'm over overexaggerating myself.**_


End file.
